Gigantic
by Corvin
Summary: NejiGaara WAFF. In the park, many things can happen. In the park many things are said and done. AU OneShot


**AN: Inspiration, needed to write. Blah Blah Blah. LIVE WITH IT!**

**Don't Own anything. Too bad.**

**((Begin))**

Gaara glared at the two people walking towards the tree. He was sitting in the park, alone on the swings once again, watching the pair go to the same spot. Him and her, Neji and TenTen. He scowled, he went to school with the two of them, but they probably had never seen him before. He wouldn't blame them either, how he melted into the crowd.

But he saw them, mainly him.

_  
And this I know  
His teeth as white as snow  
What a gas it was to see him  
Walk her every day  
Into a shady place  
With her lips she said  
She said_

He had seen him since middle school, three years ago. He wasn't sure how or why, but he had fallen hard. Maybe it was the hidden loneliness, maybe it was the dazzling smile, maybe it was something else. He never pondered deeply on such things. He did the only thing he felt like doing. He watched him.

That's when she came along in the first year of high school. The loneliness seemed more hidden, still there, but not as noticeable. He didn't know what they were to each other, but he had a good idea.

This had been his park first after school.

He had never known why no one was every here, it was a nice place, with a swing set and trees here and there with scattered picnic. Maybe it could be considered dull, but not to him.

But then one day, they had showed up. They sat underneath a tree a good ways away, almost as if to taunt him and his feelings. He knew he wasn't incredibly popular, in fact he was barely above that one blond, but this was still sick.

He scowled, They had no right to be there.

They would talk and laugh and not ever glance in his direction. It angered him to no end, but he wouldn't stop going, because he had been there first and he would not surrender to her.

He would stare at the sky, just barely hearing their voice and still not understanding a word. He assumed they were sweet nothings, and he could feel stinging pain.

_Hey Paul, Hey Paul, Hey Paul, let's have a ball _

_Hey Paul, Hey Paul, Hey Paul, let's have a ball _

_Hey Paul, Hey Paul, Hey Paul, let's have a ball _

He wanted Neji for himself, he knew he wasn't worthy, but he wanted him none the less. Neji was beautiful, like an angel, with long tresses of silky, dark brown hair, incredibly light lavender eyes and the most perfect alabaster skin.

He frowned at the thought of himself, with red hair that was only just over four inches long, pale green eyes that had big black eyeliner rings that only covered insomnia rings, and pale skin that had sort of a lime tint to it that showed it wasn't his healthy skin color.

He moved his legs, causing his swing to sway back and forth ever so slightly. He stared down at his bear, Shukaku, that he wouldn't leave home without. It had been his only friend ever since he could remember. In fact, he hadn't ever even thought he needed anyone other than his bear until, Neji.

The Hyuuga had fucked with him pretty bad.

People used to tease him about carrying Shukaku everywhere. Even now he would get a comment or two, but by now everyone was used to it. Although, he didn't think Neji noticed, because people like Neji and TenTen didn't notice people like him.

He glanced at them out of the corner of his eyes and growled as he saw them. They were dancing to some sort of invisible music, like they did quite often.

He only had one class with the Hyuuga, that was PE. That was the only reason he had chosen that horrible class as his favorite. He most certainly did not enjoy people trying to force him to run for extended periods of time, which he was not capable of, nor was he fond of having to change in front of people who would never stop snickering about his tiny, almost skeletal physique.

It was Neji, only Neji, that made it worth it to not skip class.

He remembered when everyone had to swim, he had flat out refused and therefore failed the class. But he didn't mind, he enjoyed watching Neji's long arms and legs propel him through the water, and how his hair would spill around him like ink, or how he would take deep gulps of air after being under water for too long.

Gaara allowed himself a small smile, swinging himself higher and still clutching the teddy bear. He didn't want to ruin his good mood at the moment, so he refrained from looking over at the couple that had stopped dancing and were now laughing. He assumed one of them had tripped, one of them always did.

_Gigantic, gigantic, gigantic  
A big, big love  
Gigantic, gigantic, gigantic  
A big, big love_

He scowled, Neji should laugh for him, not that he really didn't do anything very funny. That was what he wanted though, for Neji to be happy with him. He knew that Neji would never want him, but he liked to imagine.

He frowned, he didn't want to think about that though, not right now. He was swinging high now, holding his Shukaku with one arm and the chain with the other.

He had been all by himself since forever, not that he minded anymore. It hurt a lot as a child though, whenever he tried to play, the smaller children would run away. They called him a monster, they hated him. His mother had died mysteriously, he had been the only one home. People looked passed the fact that he was only three and saw only his mother's corpse at the bottom of the stairs.

She had tripped, simple as that, but everyone accused him of being just like his abusive father, they accused him of pushing her and of killing her. His older brother and sister never seemed to think that, as they grew up in his uncle's home, they were the only ones there to protect him from Yashamaru's blame. Now they were gone, off to bigger, better things and while he could take care of himself and suffered nothing physical, his uncle's bitter words were unceasing.

He had grown up with that, and he had grown used to it. A single sight had caused a ripple in his cemented mind though. The very first time he saw Neji, he wasn't sure what happened, it had been the only time anyone looked at him so kindly other than his siblings. It had been the only time Neji had looked at him.

He was in the 7th grade, running to class and he tripped into someone. That someone turned out to be Neji, who was in the 8th grade. He had suspected a fearful look or a hateful one, but all he received was a smile. A beautiful perfect smile and a soft apology.

_Lovely legs they are  
What a big black mess  
What a hunk of love  
Walk her every day into a shady place  
He's like the dark, but I'd want him_

He glanced over, hearing good byes being called and saw her leaving. He felt a little smug at this, glad that she was gone, he didn't like her one bit.

He remembered he had watched his Neji for three years when suddenly she blew in. His first day of high school, he had spotted Neji quickly, but something was different. He was talking with a girl with brown hair and eyes. He had been slightly confused at first, but it quickly turned to anger and jealousy.

In the beginning he had resolved to stop watching the Hyuuga, he tried as hard as he could for two days. It failed though, he wanted to watch Neji still, he wanted to calming effect of those gorgeous eyes and that sparkling smile.

This day made almost five and a half years now. He had watched Neji with growing passion and love. But that girl, TenTen was still there. He had to suffer her being there with Neji as he watched.

He put his legs down and stopped the swing. He stood up off of it, Neji was gone from the tree and he wasn't surprised, they never seemed to notice him over there. Plus, the Hyuuga usually left from the spot once the girl was gone anyway.

He dusted his pants off and began to dust Shukaku's feet off out of habit. He froze when he heard a small chuckle behind him. He whirled around to see Neji, that's right, Neji stand right there, leaning against a tree, watching him with that beautiful smile.

_Hey Paul, Hey Paul, Hey Paul, let's have a ball _

_Hey Paul, Hey Paul, Hey Paul, let's have a ball _

_Hey Paul, Hey Paul, Hey Paul, let's have a ball_

Neji tilted his head to the side, then pushed himself forward. Gaara sat still, eyeing him as he approached, this was a drastic turn of events for sure. He wondered why Neji hadn't left, he wondered why Neji had bothered to come over to his swings, he wondered why Neji was petting Shukaku.

"I know you two from school" Came the slightly joking voice

Gaara stared at the hand, normally he wouldn't let a soul touch Shukaku, but of course he had vowed that Neji would be an exception. He just never thought Neji would be interested in being an exception.

"We know you as well," He said without thinking, "You and your girlfriend keep coming to our park"

He was annoyed that he went and said something like that. Not the part where he spoke for himself and Shukaku, he spoke like that all the time, he was annoyed at the venomous tone he used. He was out of practice for civil conversation, so it just sort of happened.

Neji raised an eyebrow, "She isn't my girlfriend," He said, still petting Shukaku, "And I was unaware that this park was not public property"

He shrugged, what could he say to that? What could he say to Neji? What wouldn't be a scathing remark or an insult? He merely shrugged, looking back at Shukaku, silently willing for strength. He almost felt a little scared at being so close to Neji. Though at the same time, he couldn't help the joy that washed over him at the knowledge that TenTen was not his girlfriend.

"Hm," said Neji, "You're out here everyday... Do you not like to go home?"

Gaara stared at him, "You see me?" He wasn't invisible to Neji? That was a possibility that hadn't occurred to him. He watched as small blush appeared on Neji's features. He frowned, a blush? The elegant hand that had been petting Shukaku dropped to the Hyuuga's side and Neji looked up at the sky.

"Yeah... In fact, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while..." Neji stuck his hands in his pocket, "Why do you carry that bear everywhere?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "My mother gave Shukaku to me. He's my friend"

"Your mother..." Neji trailed off, looking a bit guilty. Ah, Neji knew about what happened, then again, why wouldn't he. "I'm sorry"

Gaara scowled, "I don't care, I don't even remember her anyway"

He turned and began to walk away, he wanted to be gone so that he wouldn't say something stupid. Well, something more stupid than he already had. Admitting that he didn't care that he didn't have a mother and that he had been taken from his father, often fueled the whispers that circulated about him.

_  
Gigantic, gigantic, gigantic  
A big, big love  
Gigantic, gigantic, gigantic  
A big, big love_

Wait a second, he wasn't moving. His legs had stopped trying to walk, and he felt heat against his back and breath in his hair. He frowned, that wasn't normal for an individual such as himself. He shifted and looked over his shoulder. His eyes grew wide, Neji was holding him around the waist, his nose was buried in his own red hair.

"Please wait"

Gaara gave a curious frown, something seemed off. Oh he knew what it was, Neji didn't want him to go. "What do you want?"

He felt the body against his shake slightly, "What will you give me?"

Gaara wiggled and turned around so that he was facing Neji, whose arms were still around his waist. He stared hard at the bright eyes that he loved so much, they weren't lonely at the moment, they were scared.

He didn't question this though, because at the moment his lips were rather occupied. He jumped, he hadn't even noticed when Neji kissed him. It felt good though.

He wrapped his arms around Neji's neck, opening his mouth to the Hyuuga's curious tongue. They stayed like that, he didn't know for how long, all he knew was that every time he pulled away for breath, Neji's left hand, which was in his hair, would pull him back. The Hyuuga's other hand, which had rested on his lower back, went further down.

Gaara's eyes went wide once again that day and he jumped. Neji finally pulled back, panting and he found that he was as well. He stared once again at those eyes, this time, his stare was full of question.

Neji licked his lips, "What I asked before," He whispered, "Wasn't what I wanted to ask... I wanted to know... If maybe you want to do something some time" Gaara remained silent, his hands were now resting on Neji's broad shoulders, his right one grasping Shukaku's paw. He blinked once, then he blinked twice. Did he want to do something? No. Did he want to do something with Neji? Of course.

He assumed that this was what the Hyuuga meant, but remained silent none the less.

Neji's fearful look returned, "I mean, like a date. You know, the movies or dinner. My treat" He looked away from the redhead's face and at his arm, "I really like you Gaara... And I was hoping maybe..." He trailed off again, looking more unsure of himself than ever.

"... Can Shukaku come?" He felt his heart beating rapidly, his Neji knew his name.

There was that beautiful smile, that smile he loved, "I wouldn't have it other way. You think we need a chaperone?"

Gaara smirked and pushed closer to his Neji, "Just a tag along. A chaperone would ruin the fun"

Neji smiled and leaned down to kiss him again.

_Gigantic, gigantic, gigantic  
A big, big love  
Gigantic, gigantic, gigantic  
A big, big love_

**AN: Aw, written in only a few hours. I don't know what this is... Just something I thought up when I heard this song.**

**BTW, This is Gigantic by the Pixies. I love the album Surfer Rosa, and... Yeah I just sort of thought of this while I was listening to music, trying to work on the 20th chapter of Dark Diary. SORRY I WENT AND GOT DISTRACTED KIDS!**

**But yeah, just another little song one-shot that I absolutely had to write. I know it's kind of dumb, but... Screw you guys, I thought it was sweet. And No, I didn't make TenTen evil and for those of you who wanted to know what Neji and her were talking about, well, she was encouraging him to go talk to Gaara. AWWW. And Yes, his bear was named Shukaku, because I don't know what he named his little teddy bear that he had when he was little.**

**So review, and keep my writing self motivated. :P**


End file.
